Hoshigaki, Kamu
Badass arm-breaking, limb-cutting, Genin-bullying Shark of the Hidden Mist Also called a "Hero" at his deathbed Apperance Kamu was tall, 6'2" at the end of his career. Blue skin, sharp teeth and hidden gills. Kamu was always dying his hair, when he was just getting into it he had different colors mixed in with his present hue always due to his lack of skill in the art, but later on dyed with ease and perfection. Always wearing some sort of Jacket, Kamu used to dress pretty casually as he'd stroll the grounds of Kiri in nothing but his boxers and occassionally. As the Chuunin Exam started, Kamu dressed seriously to give his clan and village the look of higher class, being one of the better dressed out of all the villages after this. After becoming a Chuunin, Kamu wore his Headband around his neck, his Vashin Jr. Armor underneath his Chuunin Vest, and a long Jacket over all of that. Usually had a dark gray colored pair of pants and always had an assortment of weapons on him, mainly his proud Zanbato and sharp Katana on his back and waist. Story His days in the Academy were long and not worthwhile as he and his fellow Hoshigaki who later became his 'blood brother', Raiko, were constantly bullied for being what they were--ninja with shark-like appearances. While in the Academy, Kamu made few friends, many enemies, and was always learning how to execute certain Jutsus before others. Graduating with a class of ten others, Kamu and Raiko came at the top of their classes with Fumiko, Hana. Excelling at physical tasks, Kamu prided himself on his physical strength and skill with a blade, picking up a huge Zanbato no less in size of a human after drowning a passing Ninja as a Genin, Kamu would gain even more intimidation as he carried it on his back, training to use it properly and swinging it around with ease. While being a Genin, Kamu was apparently targetted and attacked by an ANBU ninja and sent the hospital, Karinabi, Mioma carrying him there as Hoshigaki, Raiko treated him. After a ton of rest and recovery, Kamu was able to leave the hospital and continue his duties as a Ninja. He and his brother Raiko met Uchiha, Godric soon after who was helping Kiri out in finding the ANBU, the two challenging him to a match which ended in their defeat after Raiko was thrown at Kamu, Godric leaving without seeing what had happened as he was sure of his victory he won too qq. Later in his career, Kamu would doubt himself and his peers and the Shinobi parted ways with Kirigakure, heading off to live as a Rogue. On his journey he ran into a few Konohagakure ninja as he made it to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Leon, the acting kage at the time, gave Kamu some insightful words, Kamu heading back home to continue being a Ninja and facing hardships after making some new friends the fucking dog. Kazuro the head of the BR clan. Yukuro the Kamina wannabe faggot. Training hard under his sensei, Rizaro, Kamu's skill with the blade increased as he was able to fight on par with him for the most part, his strength and size of his Zanbato along with Kamu's own power behind it giving him an edge in most battles. The Chuunin exams neared, his sensei putting him through rigorous training along with his sensei's wife, Kaguya, Reiko, and Reiko's stalker, Yuudachi. Working hard for over a year, Kamu was ready for the exam and his Squad of he, Senri Jusu and Kaguya, Yokuna made it to the final part after Kamu had broken both of Haiji's arms and taken his scroll while his squad fended off against others, later trading it in for the one they needing to pass. He was defeated in the semi-finals by a Nin-Tai user who APPARENTLY was a Genin with Gate 1 and enough Elemental training to fire off four Raikyuus. Kamu became a Chuunin along with his squad shortly after the exams ended, his entire squad making it either to the finals or semis. Kaguya, Reiko hosted a party with Tsukino, Aiko, Kaguya, Reiko, Hoshigaki, Kamu, Senri Jusu, Hozuki, Ocosu, Hozuki, Rizaro, Kaguya, Yokuna and Shiori Nagai as a celebration for Kamu, Yokuna and Senri beocming Chuunin. Also, Kamu made a lot of new friends from Sunagakure and Konohagakure after the exams, like an annoying girl named Namiko, Ryuuko, Sanako, Wuu and Riku. During this time, also, Kamu was hospitalized after Higurashi, Shin stabbed him during a 'test' that he had given the boy to see whether or not he was fit to take teachings under the Ex-Mizukage. Happiness and leisure soon ended as Kamu stumbled upon Uchiha, Godric and Tristis Mors taking away Yuki, Rei after knocking her out. Hozuki, Rizaro would be the one holding onto her injured body, Yuki, Riden hurrying to the scene to try and get her back. Shortly after this, Kamu and Senri were sent a letter which had asked them whether or not they would join Godric's group of Ruffians. The two decided to pretend as if they had never gotten the note at all. On an 'escort mission' to the Mines, Kamu and Senri ran into two Suna nin and Mura, Kayumi's corpse. Kamu questioned where the sword he lent her was, as the 'escort mission' was just a cover-up to go to Suna and retrieve said lent out sword. The two told him that Godric's group had attacked her and it was probably his ex-sensei, Rizaro, who had killed her. The four looked together for said people in the mining village, coming across Hozuki, Rizaro and his captive, Akira Raevane. Rizaro ran, leaving Akira behind. After the two Suna nin made off with the hostage, a Shinobi native to Sunagakure, Kamu and Senri were found by Uchiha, Godric and Rizaro. He asked Kamu to join, Kamu giving up rights to being a Kirigakure Shinobi after giving Godric a few conditions. He asked for the safety of his girlfriend Lunette, Jade to be assure if they had ever pillaged Kirigakure, for Senri to be able to return to the village safely, and for him to be given back his Zanbato. All conditions were met, but Kamu had left during dusk, hidden in the darkness and returning to Kirigakure as if nothing had even happened...because that nigga got his Zanbato back, fuck you Rizaro. A few weeks had passed and Rizaro had returned to Kirigakure after the destruction of the Skypekatsuki, attacking Kamu with cowardly geurilla tactics as Kamu spoke with Rei near the docks. Hozuki, Rizaro was killed by the Mizukage, Kamu rushed to the hospital. Even with the odds, Kamu's luck hadn't changed and he lived through a surgery with just a 3.5% success rate. He was hospitalized for a few months and could barely even open his eyes after a couple of weeks. Soon after, Kamu was killed by a rogue-Shinobi that he had pissed off with his ever-so-pleasant attitude, his friends Hozuki, Taizen, Senri Jusu and Hozuki, Rekka trying desperately to save him; their effort all for naught. THE END. :( Category:People